


MILLIE and MADDIE-Origins

by Patty_Parker60



Series: Anal Terrorist [2]
Category: Original Work, Patty Parker (fandom)
Genre: Anal, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Lesbian "TOP", Lesbian Anal, Lesbian Anal Incest, Submissive Mother, Voluptuous Mother, Younger Woman/Older Woman, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: How My Niece Maddie and I 'began'VERY EXPLICIT LESBIAN SEX, INCLUDING ANALand INCEST





	MILLIE and MADDIE-Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).

MADDIE'S POV

My journey from bisexual Wife and Mother Submissive LESBIAN 'BOTTOM' began 3 years ago  
when my Daughter Candace was just 18...it's how she'd look at me, (which I've realized since  
is better described as OGLING) whenever she and I are together at the beach, or our garden pool,  
or in some change room or another...I'd get a tingling sort of feeling, which I tried to dismiss then  
as the curiosity of a still-teenager for the body of a mature Woman (perhaps picturing or imagining  
how she might look at my age?)...

Having recognized those looks in the eyes of previous Male suitors, as well as my recently deceased  
Spouse (and various Female Lovers), I knew FULL-WELL (deep down) what those looks meant: how  
strong and deep her desire for me was (and still is; it is so palpable, that I'm powerless to resist her-  
or My Niece Millie, who has current temporary ownership of me. My hesitance to Cross That Line-that final  
TABOO into FAMILIAL SEX-I didn't cross that line on my own...I was DRAGGED ACROSS IT: by Candace!

**********************************************

She quite nonchalantly strolls into my bedroom one night, the bedroom I once shared with her Father,  
wearing a ridiculously-long (and quite GIRTHY) rubber strappie, and after ordering me onto my knees,  
demands that I FELLATE IT, which I, of course DO...she uses my mouth as a Man might, and what follows is anal  
sex of the most exhiliratingly perverse sort one might imagine...I'm no stranger to this sort of coupling, however  
my Dominant Daughter puts new meaning to the phrase 'rummaging about in my bottom'...the combined NASTINESS  
of the act, this that is so FORBIDDEN among most civilised persons, yet has entrapped me in the thrall of un-imaginable  
pleasure...and awakened a hunger in me cannot be slaked...I am what I am...what she has MADE ME INTO...


End file.
